Urethane elastomers are polymers having per se excellent chemical resistance and adhesiveness to metals. However, when they are applied to iron making rolls which are used in direct contact with an acidic aqueous solution and on which a dynamic shear is imposed, they do not withstand long-term use due to their hydrolysis as well as internal heat generation.
In order to overcome the above-described disadvantage, various attempts have been made by the use of phenolic resins excellent in heat resistance and chemical resistance or thermosetting resins, e.g., epoxy resins, as adhesives. Nevertheless, any decisive method of adhesion has not yet been estabilished.